Aku Dobe?
by NasTar WhIte SuGar
Summary: Sebodoh itukah aku? apakah aku benar-benar bodh? Hingga teman-temanku menertawakanku?


**Title : Aku Dobe?**

**Disclaimer : Milik abang saya yang stay di Jepang yaitu abang Masashi Kishimoto #Ngaku-ngaku**

**Genre : Humor**

**Rate : Masuk ke K+ **

**Warning : Merusak mata, typo tergeletak dimana-mana, gak jelas, bikin mual, sesak nafas, kejang-kejang, abal-abal. etc.**

**Tidak suka diharap jangan baca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Naruto Namikaze, cowok terganteng seantero RT 03 Kampung Konoha, Kegantenganku ini sudah dikenal dimana-mana, dari kalangan anak-anak, remaja, dewasa, dan para jompowan jompowati.

Oke, kali ini aku lagi gak menceritakan tentang kegantenganku yang luar biasa ini.

Di hari yang cerah ini aku janjian dengan teman-teman satu sekolahku untuk belajar bersama. Yang pastinya mereka gak akan bisa mengerjakan soal-soalnya tanpa kehadiranku bukan?

Tentu aja Otakku yang keterlaluan encer ini akan mencairkan suasana yang terlalu tegang?

Dengan menenteng sebuah kantong berisi buku-buku dan satu kantong plastik berisi minuman-minuman ringan, aku menelusuri jalan menuju rumah Sasuke

Rumah Sasuke tidak begitu jauh, cukup berjalan sekitar seribu meter dari kediamanku! Lumayan lah membuat alas sendal swallow ku ini bolong, dan lecet sana-sini.

#Skip Time

.

.

.

Setengah jam berlalu, akhirnya sampai juga di kediaman keluarga Uchiha, rumah keluarga Uchiha tak begitu besar, hanya sebuah bangunan minimaliz berlantai 4 dengan halaman seluas 300 meter dan ornamen-ornamen patung hewan disana-sini, serta beberapa mobil bobrok Lamborgini berjejer di samping rumah.

Aku melangkahkan diriku ke arah pos dimana para hansip menjaga kediaman Keluarga Uchiha. Lalu sedikit berbincang, tentang maksud kedatanganku kemari. Hanya berbicara sebentar, karena aku cukup kenal dengan sang hansip bersurai perak tersebut.

Sang hansip yang di kenal dengan nama Hatake itupun mulai membukakan gerbang yang memang disediakan untuk pejalan kaki. Kemudian mempersilahkan aku masuk kedalam.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di depan pintu, aku mengarahkan tanganku kesebuah layar touchscreen seperti talenan tersebut, lalu kemudian memencet tombol merah disana. Beberapa detik kemudian terlihatlah wajah kakek-kakek kriput.

"**Ohh, kau rupanya, Naruto!"**

"Iya ini aku, apa Sasuke ada, Itachi?"

"**Tentu saja! Tunggu sebentar, akan kubukakan pintu!"**

'KRIIIEEEEETTTTTT'

"Naru, ayo masuk! Yang lain sudah menunggu!"

"Terimakasih"

.

.

#Sesampainya di lantai tiga *kamar Sasuke*

'TOK TOK TOK'

"Ototou, ada Naruto!"

"**Suruh dia masuk!" **Kata Sasuke dari balik pintu.

'KRIEEETTTTTTT'

Terlihatlah sebuah kamar cukup besar yang warna dindingnya didominasi dengan warna biru bergaris hitam, serta beberapa barang mewah tertata rapi di beberapa makhluk berada di dalamnya.

Para makhluk-makhluk itu sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka, dari Sasuke dan Gaara yang sedang membaca buku masing-masing, Shikamaru yang tertidur di ranjang Sasuke, Kiba yang sedang bermain dengan Akamaru, dan ada Sakura serta Ino yang sedang bermain Barbie. lagi bertarung memperebutkan Ken.

.

.

Sasuke menutup buku yang di bacanya, kemudin berdiri dan berjalan kearah Naruto yang baru saja membuka pintu.

"Kau lelah, Dobe?" Tanya si pantat ayam.

"Ehh, lumayan!" Jawabku.

"Biar aku bawa, Dobe" Kata si pantat ayam sambil membawa tentenganku.

"Tidak perlu Teme! Sudah terlanjur capek!"

Sasuke cengok sesaat, kemudian mengembalikan kembali wajah stoik nya.

"Oh..baiklah, silahkan duduk" Kata pantat ayam sambil mempersilahkanku duduk.

"Oh iya, terimakasih aniki sudah mengantar Naruto kesini! Aniki boleh pergi!" Sasuke berterima kasih.

"Ohh~Tidak bisa~! Goceng dulu~, baru pergi~!" Kata Itachi dengan nada sing a song.

"Cih..,Nih!" Sasuke melemparkan salah satu kaleng minuman dari plastik ke arah Itachi.

"Weittss, santai dong! Kalau begitu, saya mohon undur diri dulu! Tengkyuuu~ Ototou~" Itachi pun melengos pergi, diiringi suara tawa yang mulai menjauh.

"Hehehe...Itachi tak pernah berubah ya! O-iya Sasuke, kita langsung mulai aja deh acara belajarnya!"

"Baiklah! Hei ayo semua kumpul! Kiba, bangunkan Shikamaru!"

.

.

.

# Satu jam kemudian.

"Loh kok! Hasil jawabannya gak ketemu!" Shikamaru heran, yang lain juga ikutan heran, tumben-tumbennya Shikamaru salah dalam mengerjakan soal.

"Coba sini aku lihat!" Naruto mengambil buku yag ada di tangan Shikamaru.

Naruto terlihat serius sekali mencermati buku yang berada ditangannya. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara dan yang lainnya ikutan serius. Tumben-tumbennya si bocah duren itu, nampak begitu serius dengan hal berbau buku, biasanya Naruto setelah lima menit membaca akan segera melengos pergi ke arah beranda atau bermain dengan Akamaru.

"Oh jadi begitu!" Kata Naruto serius, serta terlihat tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya yang semakin curiga.

Naruto mengambil penghapus, menyapukan pada buku ditangannya, kemudian menyibak-nyibakan serpihan bekas penghapus.

"Coba lihat ini,hiiii...!" Kata Naruto, serta senyuman lebar membelah wajahnya.

Teman-teman Naruto cengok, lalu bersuara dalam hati dengan bersamaan 'ternyata cuma salah penulisan angka tujuh yang terlihat seperti angka satu'.

"KYAHAHAHA... KALIAN SEMUA PAYAH SEKALI! TERNYATA KALIAN TIDAK LEBIH BODOH DARI PADA AKU! HAHAHA..."Naruto bangga.

Semua teman Naruto melongok bengong, membeku sesaat, berfikir sejenak, mencerna maksud dari perkataan Naruto tersebut. Kemudian mereka tersadar, dan,-

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."** Tawa mereka jauh lebih dari Naruto, menggema ke seisi rumah.

.

.

.

**FIN**

Abal? Geje? Maklum lah namanya juga Author Abal-abal! Ini juga 50% dari kisah nyata.

Kalau masih kurang mengerti coba deh baca ulang kata Naruto yang tertawa Geje itu sekali lagi.

Menurut aku sih lucu, soalnya pengalaman pribadi! Dan aku salah satu dari mereka yang tertawa. Tebak aku yang mana?

Arigatou...


End file.
